The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for making bows out of ribbon and the like.
At present, bows are manufactured by using a jig comprising a base and two horizontally spaced vertically projecting rods. A strip of material is wrapped around the rods and a piece of precut decorative cord or string is then wrapped around the center of the strip of material and tied so that the strip of material extends longitudinally on either side of the centrally placed string. The material is removed from the jig and the pieces of material on each side of the string may then be separated or fanned out to form the decorative bow.
This prior art method is very time consuming since it must be done totally by hand. The present rate for an experienced bow maker is approximately 100 pieces per hour.